Red, White, Blue, and Black
by shinymidna
Summary: When Matthew dies, Gilbert almost goes insane. when he meets Mattie's brother, he wonders if matthew was his true love after all. rated T for Romano's mouth and violence rating may change later into the story
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Beilshmidt hated his life with a passion. Why would he not? His mother was dead, his father prefered his younger brother over him, and to top it all off, his one true love was dead. Dead! Gilbert did have one ray of sunshine in his life though, and his name was Gilbird.

Gilbert had found the poor thing huddling in a bush, wet and shivering. Gilbert didn't ask his father if he could keep the little chick, because he knew his dad would say no. Gilbert had raised the chick by hand, and he was very proud of his awesome little bird. The strange thing about Gilbird, was that even after three years of being alive, he was still a fluffy little chick. However, Gilbert didn't mind. The longer Gilbird stayed a chick, the longer he could keep the bird. Just thinking of abandoning Gilbird made the teenager tear up a little.  
But awesome teens don't cry.

"Matthew..." He whispered to himself, trying to choke back tears.

It didn't work.

"Why not me?" He half-whispered. "Why not me!?" Gilbert yelled.

"Why..." He trailed off in soft but slightly insane voice "Why..."

Gilbert looked out the open window with longing. _Maybe I should just jump out. Nobody would care, not his stupid so-called father or his idiotically happy "therapist" that did absolutely nothing for him._

_Face it Gilbert. He is never coming back. Ever._

"No..."

_You will never ever see Matthew again. You will never see that beautiful silky blonde hair, those unique violet eyes full of life, or should i say... death?_

"No,No, No, NO!" He screamed into his pillow, cutting off that horrible voice in his head.

He layed on his bed, exhausted. What time was...

He never finished that thought, because he had already drifted to sleep.


	2. American Idiot

Author's note this is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is super helpful! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. This one will be longer. The music store incident actually happened to me but I didn't die nor look for a duet of that song. I was just dieing of laughter and people looked at me like I was crazy. And 2 reviews already? You guys are great! *gives all reviewer a cookie* ~_{*} _~ Chapter 2: American Idiot I don't own Hetalia or Green Day but I wish I did! :)

Beep. Beep. Beep. "No." Beep. Beep. "Fine!" Gilbert roared "Why does school start so early anyway?" he half mumbled to himself Reluctantly, Gilbert dragged him self out of bed. He half sleepwalked to his bathroom, and checked himself in the mirror. Man, did he look awful. There were bags under his usually striking crimson eyes,and his silvery blonde hair was a mess. He sighed. Gilbert dressed in a black Green Day tee-shirt and red skinny jeans. He grabbed his white backpack and slung it over his left shoulder and all of his unfinished homework along with an opened permanent marker and a 128 pack of crayons spilled out all over the rug. "Oh shit!" cursed Gilbert "Periwinkle is broken!" And with a sigh, he started to pick up all 128 crayons and his homework. But he forgot one thing. The marker. You know, the longer a marker stays on a surface, the bigger the stain, just like anger and grief in someone's heart. Eventually, they both turn entirely black. Soon enough, that would happen too Alfred, Matthew's brother. He was still blaming himself and Gilbert for Mattie's death. The incident still stung in Gilbert's mind like it was yesterday, even though it was a year, two months, and three days ago. That's right, he had kept track of the days since Mattie had died. Gilbert checked the time. "7:28! Oh crap, I gotta run!" he yelled to himself, and quickly ran out the door to the bus stop. Gilbert barely caught the bus and quickly deposited himself into the last empty seat. None dared to sit next to "that emo kid", instead piling themselves into groups of 3 or even 4. The sight made Gilbert giggle a little, which was a very rare sight. In fact, it reminded him of the last time he giggled, when he went out with Mattie for the last time. Gilbert frowned. That wasn't something he wanted to think about. His idiotic therapist had said that he should write about that and also his own experiences in life. Like that would help. But maybe, just maybe, she was right. Gilbert started writing in that little black book that she had given him.

X-X-XX What happened to Birdie We went to the music store, because Mattie wanted us to play a duet, me on guitar and him on piano. We looked and then birdie found something. American Idiot published by a company named Alfred, also the name of Mattie's obnoxious American twin. We both just about died of laughter and hurried to purchase it. In our laughing fit, Matthew left his wallet at the checkout counter, and we both left without a care in the world. Until we got home, that is. When we got to Mattie's house, he went into panic mode. It was getting late, so I went home. The next day it was in the headlines. "Local teen is... Gilbert couldn't finish the last sentence. He put down his pencil and sighed. He was almost at school, and he had a long day ahead of him


End file.
